


Reflections on Hawkeye's Hands

by drakkynfyre47



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Kind of a Guess-Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/drakkynfyre47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone couldn't tell who I had in mind for each snippet (though I think it should be fairly obvious), and/or wants to know who I was thinking of, drop a comment and I'll add it in.</p></blockquote>





	Reflections on Hawkeye's Hands

1.  
Hawk’s hands aren’t something I tend to look at. It’s more a .... feeling type thing. But I still know he has nice hands. We dance, and I lead, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other hand clasping his. When Frank isn’t around, and dancing turns to kissing, our tongues meet and entwine, our fingers mirroring that familiar contact. Sometimes, I’d swear his hands are magical.

2.  
I’m jealous of Pierce’s hands. Whenever I operate, mine shake, partially because I hold the lives of these soldiers in my hands, and partially because I’m afraid what Pierce and McIntyre say about my surgical skills is true. But when Pierce comes over to my table to assist, his hands are strong and steady - the kind I’d like to have operating on me, if I only trusted him to not sew a time bomb or something inside.

3.  
The last time I saw somebody knit was my grandmother, when I was about nine years old. Even though her hands were wrinkled and arthritic, and Hawkeye’s hands are young and unmarked, it takes me back there. I like to watch him knitting, see the dexterity and skill there. Somehow it’s mundane enough to get my mind off all this blood and death, and I’m thankful for that - even though Hawk has no idea what he’s doing for me.

4.  
Pierce has some of the most skilled hands I’ve ever seen. I’ve worked with a lot of surgeons, and he is, if not the best, close to it. Sometimes I wonder what he’d do if he couldn’t use those hands, because here, our lives revolve around his hands - well, his, Col. Potter’s, BJ’s, and Charles’. It used to be Henry Blake and Trapper McIntyre, but McIntyre’s home and Blake’s dead. That was the only time I saw his hands shake, right after O’Reilly came in and delivered the news. I never want to see his hands shake again.

5.  
Pierce’s hands are the stereotypical surgeon’s hands - long, slender fingers, graceful and nimble. My own aren’t quite the same; my fingers are shorter and thicker. But that doesn’t make me less of a surgeon. It’s difficult to admit, but even I have to acknowledge that he does very good work. Sometimes I envy his hands, but mine are just as good.

 

+1.  
I can’t look at my hands anymore. I know they’re clean intellectually, but whenever I look I can’t help but see blood. It’s not like I killed anybody, but all those kids I couldn’t save, whose lives I fought for and lost - their blood stains my hands. No matter how hard I scrub, no matter how many times I wash them, it’s still there. I used to love working with my hands, but now? Now, I can’t even look at them.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone couldn't tell who I had in mind for each snippet (though I think it should be fairly obvious), and/or wants to know who I was thinking of, drop a comment and I'll add it in.


End file.
